Embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a motor vehicle having a body having a front apron and an underbody, in which the body forms at least one left and one right front wheel house for receiving one front wheel each, and in which duct-like air-guiding devices are provided in the front apron, said air-guiding devices having an air inlet in the region of the front of the vehicle and an air outlet in the region of the underbody.
Various cooling air openings are provided in the front apron of modern motor vehicles. A lower cooling air inlet, openings for removed radiators and for brake cooling ducts are frequently located in the lower part of the front apron. In the region of the respective side of the vehicle to provide openings through which air is guided into the front outer edge of the respective wheel house in order to form a vertical air curtain laterally outside the front wheel. Such an air curtain deflects the relative wind past the front wheel and thereby reduces the air vortices in the region of the front wheel.
DE 32 45 410 A1 provides an air inlet opening of a flow duct in the front apron of a vehicle transversally over the width of the vehicle, the flow duct deflecting the entering air flow downward to the underbody in the region of the front apron and allowing the air to escape in a specific manner in the direction of travel. As a result, the intention, by means of the flat air jet, is for a type of spoiler to be formed in the region of the front apron, the spoiler deflecting the relative wind around the vehicle.
DE 10 2007 045 004 A1 presents and describes an air-guiding device in the form of a wheel spoiler which is arranged in front of the front wheel of a vehicle and is situated in the flow that shields the front wheel against the incident relative wind. The wheel spoiler is provided with one or more guiding fins which are intended to channel the flow in the region of the wheel and the wheel house in order thereby to minimize air vortices occurring at a wheel spoiler.
FR 2 858 796 A1 presents and describes an air-guiding device in the front of a vehicle, which air-guiding device comprises an air-guiding duct which extends from the front of the vehicle to shortly before the wheel house of the front wheel and, in a region directly in front of the wheel, opens downward in the direction of the carriageway. The mouth here is configured in such a manner that the exiting air in front of the wheel in the straight-ahead position exits at an angle to the perpendicular toward the carriageway and toward the outer side of the vehicle. As a result, the front wheel is intended to be protected against direct impinging of the relative wind against the wheel, and the vortices of the relative wind caused by the rotating vehicle wheel are intended to be reduced. A component of the vehicle, namely the front wheel, is therefore shielded here by the deflection of a partial flow of the relative wind impinging against the vehicle.
DE 10 2009 040 678 A1 discloses a wheel spoiler which extends on the underbody of the vehicle in front of a front wheel and a front wheel house in the transverse direction of the vehicle and which has an inner portion with a spoiler-lip separation edge not running rectilinearly, said portion extending in front of the inner free part of the wheel house, and therefore said portion is arranged substantially away from overlapping with an inner tire flank, as seen in the direction of flow. This spoiler lip with an uneven separation edge is intended to shield the region of the wheel house between the inner tire flank in the straight-ahead position of the wheel and the inner side of the wheel house against incident air. The ram lip which is formed by the wheel spoiler and has a non-rectilinear contour is intended to bring about a change in the flow, in particular by having an influence on the shearing layer, wherein the intention is to obtain a reduction in the inflow into the wheel house by means of local changes in the flow speed and the flow orientation at the non-rectilinear contour.